Oneshots and ships
by Princess of Muffins
Summary: Oneshots, oneshots, and more oneshots. And some shipping too.
1. The original storyline

**A/N:I got bored.**

"Imma not kill people!"Cassie said.

"I have a magic necklace that can revive people!"Andi confessed,seeing as there was no reason not to.

"Yaaaaaay!"Everyone exclaimed.They all left and ate cake.

The end.

 **A/N:PFFFT...Yeah.This is really dumb.This is in no way the original story line to A Portal to Mystery Plus Me(if you haven't guessed).As I said before,I got bored.**

 **And I wanted to say that I'm gonna start doing one-shots(because you can't be an author without one-shots)and you can't do announcements without a chapter in it so you all get this really dumb thing.**

 **I guess I'll take requests.If you all really want me to.**

 **Bye~!**


	2. Alternative paths

**A/N:So...I got bored and didn't feel like working on my other stuff.**

 **Meaning** _ **she has a (probably terrible) idea for a one-shot.**_

 **Shush.So I'm gonna do on of those one-shot thingamabobs.I hope you all like it!I'll be making more one-shots if this turns out well.**

 ** _If._**

 **Again,shush.Now,this is what would have happened if Andi was accused of being the White Pumpkin right after the interrogations.If you haven't read "A Portal to Mystery plus Me" this will be kinda confusing since it involves my OC,Andi(AKA,me).**

 **And its kinda a song fic but not really.It really only has like a few words of the song...does that count?**

 **You'll actually read it?You sure?Okay...LET'S GO!**

"Right now,all evidence points to...Andi!"Jesse announced."She has enough knowledge to make the traps!"

They all turned to Andi,with various glares and hands on hips.The only ones refusing to look at her were Sparklez and Ivor,who both were staring at the ground.

"What...?"Andi barely whispered.She backed away a few steps,tears beginning to fall down her cheeks."No...its not me..."

"I vote we lock her in the library until morning."Stacy sighed.

"I fully endorse that plan!"Stampy exclaimed.

"Sorry Andi,"Cassie apologized,grabbing her hands and dragging her towards the library."But we can't take any chances."

Andi didn't respond and simply complied.She could only stare at the door as it closed,hearing Fluffy's distressed meows on the other side.She walked over to the chairs,sat down,closed her eyes,and did something she hasn't done for years.She softly began to sing.

She never really liked the sound of her singing voice,so she mostly only did it when she was alone and really upset when she was younger.It calmed her.

She hasn't done it recently because someone was always at her house or adventuring with her.Yeah,she never really got "alone time".

"I'm bulletproof,nothing to lose.Fire away,fire away.Ricoche,take your aim.Fire away,fire away..."She sang.

She continued to sing for a while.She was so absorbed in singing she didn't even notice that Dan entered the room until she finished and opened her eyes.

"Gah!"Andi fell out of the chair.She got up and dusted off her clothes.She totally wasn't blushing.She didn't look like a cherry.Nope,she was not blushing."You should learn how to knock,you know."

"Oh,sorry."He paused for a moment."You're a good singer."

"I'm really not,"She replied."But thanks.What are you doing here?And how did you get in here,anyway?"

"I snuck by the blond guy."He explained."Uh,Lukas?"

Andi nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"But I have to speak to you,"Dan,well,continued."Its really important."

"Whatcha mean?"Andi asked,tilting her head to the side innocently.

"It was me!"Dan yelled."I killed Sparklez!"

"What?!"Andi screamed."Do you know how hard it is to revive someone?!Its really hard!It leaves the victim practically traumatized from what killed them!Sparklez didn't get out of that unscathed!"Andi swore she saw the rabbit picture move."...wait.Does that mean you're the White Pumpkin?"She took a step back,going into a fighting stance.

"What?"Dan said."Nonono.I swear it was an accident."

Andi raised an eyebrow."Excuse my asking,but,"She grabbed his shoulders and shook him."HOW ON EARTH DO YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON ACCIDENT?!"

"Okay,okay!Just stop shaking me!"Andi stopped shaking him and crossed her arms."I swear I had no idea!There was a button!I'm not good with buttons!I _had_ to push it!I had no idea!"

Andi wasn't convinced."Say I were to believe you,what are you gonna do if the others find out and lock you in a library?Like they did to me."

"I-I don't know..."He responded.

Suddenly,Jesse burst through the rabbit portrait.Dan jumped and Andi fell to the floor again.

"What on earth Jess?!"Andi exclaimed.

Spiders started to come out of the fire place and a few jumped on to Dan.Iron bars blocked off the door.The Order began to fight them off.Andi backed away from the spiders and looked over to her bag on the other side of the room.

 _Crud.I left my sword in my bag!I'm done for!_

A spider lunged at her but Petra managed to knock it away and kill it.Andi made a run for her bag.Unfortunately,by the time she got to it all the spiders were killed.

She got up and noticed the broken portrait that the Order came out of.That's when realization struck.

"Hey guys!"She exclaimed."I figured it out!The White Pumpkin is-"She got cut off by an axe getting plunged into her back.

She let out a gurgled gasp and fell to the ground.The last thing she saw were her friends running towards her and blood pooling below her.

 **A/N:Wow.That got dark.**

 ** _Meh..._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Emily the Avenger:LOL**

 **Guest*Sigh*It was supposed to be a JOKE!I was bored and I decided to write the first thing that popped into my head!And you could be less rude to say that you didn't like it.**

 ** _Well...bye._**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
